wayward_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Esoterischen Waffen Einheit
The Esoterischen Waffen Einheit was under the command of Austrian born Kommodore Ludwig Augustus von Defregger. In 1935 von Defregger was commissioned to round up mad scientists who had been active in WWI and create a unit for the conception and manufacture of Super Weapons, the Wunder Waffe. The funding came from a consortium of the mad, bad, and evil from old times including General Immortus and Vandal Savage. Von Defregger was drummed out of the army in WWI for acts of mad science due to the release of a psychotropic gas attack which would have worked if the wind hadn't changed direction. A half-mile of German trench was driven suddenly and irrevocably mad. Von Defregger in his own isolation suit was unaffected, and was facing court martial except the war ended and he was released, where-upon von Defregger joined the Institute for Physical Chemistry and Elektrochemistry in Berlin, and studied under Fritz Haber. When Germany was gearing up for the second world war von Defregger was recruited into the navy and given a special commission for the development of a secret unit to operate out of the Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gesellschaft. The EWE was the counterpart to the United States' Project M. Otto Frentz (and his “Leach Men” who absorbed the powers of any super-human in their vicinity) Professor Krieger (genetically engineered his son into Captain Nazi) Abraham Dawidowicz (weapons specialist) Doctor Gift/Doku/Poison (“Princess” Maru Oshiro who claimed to be a bastard daughter of Emperor Hirohito and was a spy on loan from Japan) Kurt Graff (weapons designer. Designed metal disintegrater gun. Fought Captain X) Heinrich Megala Maxwell Tremaine General von Dort Dr. Melch & Dr. Teufel (created a kryptonite solution to turn Heinrich Melch into Atomann. Atomann would travel to America as bodyguard to Helmut Streicher using the name Henry Miller.) Helmut Streicher (weapons designer who was eventually shipped off to America to arm Fifth Columnists see Axis America) and was responsible for Baron Blitzkrieg, Edouard Laslo, The White Lions, Captain Nazi, Frankensteinian creatures, Moreau therianthropes, and a whole host of robots and super weapons Abraham (Dawidowicz) Davis Scientist who escaped from Nazi Germany early in the war With his history in esoteric weapon systems Davis was the inventor of Sandra Knight's Black Light Ray and Black Condor's Black Light Gun (with Bruce King), and Ted Knight's Gravity Rod Davis was “recruited” into Project M, and became something of a go-to guy for the Mystery Men in the 1940s. While never a hero himself he felt his contributions to crime fighting in some way made up for his past as a Nazi scientist. Hitler did have a spear and it was Gungnir, the spear of Odin. In Skáldskaparmál, more information regarding the spear is presented. The spear was fashioned by the dwarfs known as the Sons of Ivaldi under the mastery of the blacksmith dwarf Dvalin. The spear was obtained from the dwarfs by Loki, the result of a scheme he concocted as a partial reparation for his cutting of the goddess Sif's hair. The spear is described as being so well balanced that it could strike any target, no matter the skill or strength of the wielder. With this spear Hitler controled a cohort of Valkeryies Gudra – who served with Axis Amerika Brunhilde Hildr Sanngriðr – Means “Very violent, very cruel” Skögul Sigrdrífa Róta Gunnar – Who loved Jon Haraldson Skuld – Also the youngest Norn Axis Amerika A Nazi sleeper cell activated to deal with the Freedom Fighters and hopefully keep them out of the war. Übermensch – super speed, super strength, impervious Horned Owl and Fledermaus – highly trained athletes and combatants Gudra – Immortal master swordsman, rode a winged horse Sea Wolf – werewolf who could breath underwater Usil – archer Kamikaze – super speed, flight